


Sun and Moon (and Stars Too)

by Marianasg99



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breakup, But he will be happy a lot too, By the title y'all know the shipp, Crying, Fluff, Hoya and Gikwang the best friends of Jungwoo along Haechan and Taeil, I'll tell when it comes, I'm Sorry, Im doing this in two different languages, Jungwoo will be sad and drunk a lot, M/M, Multi, One of the chapters will be heavy, SPOILER: Jisung is literally the baby of Hoya and Gikwang, Singing, Slow To Update, Smut, Tears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianasg99/pseuds/Marianasg99
Summary: Where Jungwoo has been dating for four years and can not see the truth behind his boyfriend's face.He ends up finding out in the worst way that he lived in a sea of false stories and starts to act in ways never seen before by his friends.His luck was that the Moon and the Sun were always taking care for him.





	Sun and Moon (and Stars Too)

Jungwoo was already in his tenth (?) bottle of soju, and at this very moment, he walked dizzy to the karaoke of that bar, climbing with difficulty but not falling.

He gripped the microphone pedestal tightly as he chooses the music on the side table.

-This song ... It's for a bastard that made me live an illusion during 7 years of my life ... - spoke firmly despite everything.

Jungwoo closed his eyes before noticing that all the friends he had left because of the jealousy of his ex were present in the bar, including his ex.

Some curious glances turned to him, after all, Jungwoo was a famous youtuber that make covers.

"Love that once hung on the wall... Used to mean something, but now it means nothing"

He began the first notes of the song, still somewhat uncertain in what tone he would sing.

"The echoes are gone in the hall... But I still remember, the pain of December "

He took a deep breath, the people feeling how that song moved the drunken boy with the voice of an angel.

"Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say. I'm sorry it's too late"

He gripped the pedestal firmly and pulled the microphone away, turning sideways.

"I'm breaking free from these memories, I gotta let it go, I just said it, I've said goodbye, set it all on fire, gotta let it go, just let it go!"

The more he remembered, the more emotion he put into his voice, and the more attention he was getting. People outside stood in the doorway of the bar to see where that voice had come from.

"I let it go, and now I know... A brand new life, down this road... Where it's right, you always know... So this time, I will not let go..."

Jungwoo struggled internally, wondering if it was worth it to forget everything he had seen and to continue with the bastard who ruled his life.

"There's only one thing left to say ..."

He drew all the air for a sharp, strong note:

"Love's never too late!"

"I've broken free from these memories, I've let it go, I've let it go. And two goodbyes, lend you this new life. "

Jungwoo simply let go of the tears he held so hard, wondering if his problem was being insufficient.

"Do not let me go, do not let me go, do not let me go.

When the music ended, the public was shocked with everything. Jungwoo took a last breath before adding melodically to the song:

"But let me go ... Please ..."

[...]

Jungwoo stepped off the stage without understanding the screaming at the bar and simply went to the bathroom, meaning to vomit his whole stomach.

He leaned against the bathroom walls before putting everything out.

When he was finished, he felt delicate hands, holding him and leading him to the sink, wiping his face and mouth.

When he could see right through being a little more lucid, he felt the "no longer stranger" put a mint gum in his mouth.

"Haechan?" He asked incredulously.


End file.
